the_blitzzaverzzefandomcom-20200215-history
Ricky Blitzz
Richard "Ricky" Blitzz was the first character introduced into the Blitzzaverzze after Old Man Boogie. He is also the creator of the HD Universe Early Life Richard "Ricky" Joseph Blitzz was born January 13th 1977. He was raised by his mother and father Kathleen Blitzz and Gordon Blitzz in Sunset Valley. Richard grew up in a middle upper class neighbourhood where he was the whitest child as he hated the outdoors, Richard was subjected to constant domestic disputes between his parents which instilled a disconnect between his parents and himself thus creating a power vacuum. In 1981 Ricky was involved with the attempted Ronald Reagan assassination Ricky was in the crowd at the speaking engagement, he wandered off right before the first gunshot was fired, he explored the Hotel lobby and found John Hinckley Jr.'s firearm and fired it into the crowd behind Ronald Reagan and wounding him, Hinckley then snatched the firearm from Ricky and proceeded to shoot Timothy McCarthy and Thomas Delahanty. In 1982, Ricky started his kindergarten education in Sunset Valley Primary where he developed a sense of comradely with his fellow students. In 1984 he snuck out of school to buy himself the newly released Metallica record Ride the Lightning, this led to his father finding out and this is when his routine abuse started. Ricky was abused either due to his behaviour but mainly because his father was diagnosed with liver cancer and used Ricky as an outlet to deal with his frustrations. In 1992, at age 15, Ricky moved out of his parents house due to him reaching the limit of mental and physical abuse from his father. He moved into an apartment owned by his childhood friends, he inherited the apartment a year later after his friends overdosed on Black Tar Heroin. In 1999 his father found his address and arrived at his apartment and threatened violence towards Ricky with a machete. Ricky had enough of hiding in fear and confronted his drunken father. Ricky and Gordon both argued about Ricky's treatment and Ricky's attempts at calling the authorities then Gordon swung and Ricky with the blade and Ricky out of rage, deflected the blade which swung back into the skull of Gordon, instantly killing him. Ricky cleaned the fingerprints off the body and called the police anonymously about the body. In 2001 Ricky donated blood to the victims of the September 11th attacks in New York only for himself to be framed and arrested along side the Italian Mafia for using the blood drive as a front to import drugs into New York City. He was released after a month later after Old Man Boogie tampered and altered paperwork to erase all mentions of Ricky. In 2002 Ricky moved in with Old Man Boogie after bailing him out of prison due to his apartment being demolished in a bonfire after it was found out the Italian Mafia used the location to manufacture Black Tar Heroin. In 2016, Ricky was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to his reoccurring nightmares of his abuse, since then, Ricky had developed alcoholism which led to him needing a blood transfusion due to his blood toxicity levels being too high. The only person to match Ricky's blood type was Old Man Boogie, Boogie agreed to the procedure and the transfusion worked perfectly. However, whilst Ricky was recovering in hospital, he noticed he had gained Old Man Boogie's space and time manipulation abilities. He also gained the knowledge of the universe as well the ability to communicate with divine beings (he added Jesus on Facebook). In 2017, he created the HD Universe using his newly developed space and time manipulation abilities , a universe in which everyone is younger and edgier and dresses like a Green Day fan. In this universe Ricky carries over his normal traits such as his bisexuality and alcoholism. The universe also can output in 4K but due to Ricky's divine CPU and GPU abilities and the fact he can't run the universe at 4K for more than 3 hours at a time without a constant divine power source, the universe runs at 2K at the cost of high temperatures. Personality Ricky is known for having a charismatic, puckish rouge attitude, Ricky was abused as a child and because of this trauma, he tries to neglect these feelings by meeting new people and starting relationships at a surface level that way he cant get too attached and be potentially heartbroken the way his father broke his. Ricky considers himself bisexual, he is comfortable with his sexuality. He is very flamboyant in his mannerisms and this lead to him dating Cycl0n3 Sw0rd for a month. Cycl0n3 was the only person Ricky felt truly comfortable with as Cycl0n3 shared Ricky's infatuation of late 1980s to early 2000s media such as the Sony PSP, the Tony Hawk franchise, Metallica and the original 2002 Xbox. This led to Ricky marrying Cycl0n3 in late 2015. Cycl0n3 now lives with Ricky to the dismay of Old Man Boogie. Ricky is single in the HD universe but has been known to hang around the local dance clubs and have one night stands with people. Ricky earns a steady income, making $90,500 a year, he works at an advertisement agency, he mostly works at the adult entertainment sub division. He got fired early 2016 but managed to get his job back within a week. Ricky's income in the HD Universe comes in from his sponsored posts on his NSFW furry, bisexual, feminist, meme, fan fiction Tumblr page and what ever else hipster young people do to earn money. His Tumblr page earns in $500,000 a year, making him the most paid person on Tumblr, besides Tumblr themselves. Trivia * Heavy spender * Got laid 12 times * Ricky has a frenemy relationship with Old Man Boogie * Ricky has killed 2 people * Invented VR Porn but was stolen by Tumblr. (HD Universe) * Enjoys /r/yiff (HD Universe) * Shot Ronald Raegan back in 1981 * Was sued by Napster AND Metallica in 2000 Category:Characters